leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Vesta
Sailor Vesta is a part of the Sailor Quartet along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Pallas. She is the Senshi alias of VesVes of the Amazoness Quartet. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance Vesta had scarlet red hair styled into a peculiar high ponytail, with multiple gold bands inlaid with red gems around the majority of it, and a long black band connected to a red oblong piece, that resembled a circle with a crescent-shaped bite taken out of it, containing the rest of her hair. Her sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard with a black chest bow and a red star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her stripe-less sailor collar was red, her choker was red, her earrings were small red studs, and her tiara was gold with a red star. She had white bubble-like sleeves with a double row of white trim and white bicep-length gloves with red padding. Her skirt was red with a white bow that had a slight sheen of red at the back, and her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with red inverted triangular arches with yellow stars. Manga Dream Arc After the Amazoness Quartet were defeated and reverted to their Amazon Stones, they were brought to Neo-Queen Serenity by Sailor Saturn and was asked to use her power on them. As a result the Sailor Quartet appeared, and revealed that they had been sleeping in the Amazon until Sailor Chibi Moon needed them as guardians. The four Sailor Senshi then returned to their sleep until the 30th Century. Stars Arc When Chibiusa (in the 30th Century), felt that Sailor Moon and everyone's lives were in danger, she transformed determined to travel back in time and help them. At that moment, Sailor Vesta and the rest of the Sailor Quartet appeared to go tho the past with Chibi Moon. Once they arrived they found Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyu and Sailor Chibi Chibi hanging from crosses due to their fight against Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. The Quartet and Chibi Moon freed them, and the Quartet then destroyed the evil senshi with one attack. Later, in the battle against Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi they helped withstanding Phi's attacks, but when Sailor Moon had to fight the Solar System Senshi that were turned evil, the Quartet was defeated by a combination of Sailor Mercury's Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Sailor Mars' Mars Flame Sniper, while attempting to shield Sailor Moon. Powers *Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss (performed as a group with Sailor Chibi Moon) *Amazoness Jungle Arrow (performed as a group) Development Etymology She is named after Vesta, an asteroid. As is the case with the other asteroids her sisters are named after, it used to be considered a planet until 1845. Trivia *She is the Asteroid Senshi counterpart to Sailor Mars. * Although she does not have an official transformation symbol like the other Sailor Senshi, there is a scientific symbol for the asteroid Vesta (⚶) which is an altar of fire for the Roman goddess of homes and stoves. Gallery Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Manga characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga